1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet recording apparatus and an inkjet recording method, and more particularly to inkjet recording technology which prevents parting oil applied to the surface of a roller that contacts the image surface of a recording medium after image formation from adhering to the rear surface of the recording medium via the recording medium holding and conveyance system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 08-171323 discloses an electrophotographic recording apparatus, in which a sheet holding surface is cleaned using an oil absorbing cleaning sheet after recording onto a second sheet surface, in respect of the problem of oil component (parting oil) that is adhering to a first sheet surface becoming attached to the sheet holding surface when the second sheet surface (rear surface) is recorded after recording the first sheet surface.
However, the object of the technology in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 08-171323 is to remove parting oil which has transferred from the first sheet surface (front surface) during double-side printing, and although this technology can respond to image formation defects when carrying out the next printing operation after one cycle of double-side printing, it does not take account of image formation defects occurring due to the adherence of the parting oil which is applied to the fixing roller, or the like, to the portion of the paper supporting section (pressure drum, or the like) where paper is not passed.
In particular, if the size of the recording medium is changed from a small size to a large size and a recording medium of large size after the change passes a position where the recording medium was not passed before the change, then there is a problem in that parting oil adhering to the portion where the small sheet of recording medium has not passed will adhere to the rear surface of the large sheet of recording medium.
If an image is formed on the rear surface of the recording medium in a state where parting oil is adhering to the rear surface in this way, then image non-uniformities result and the quality of the output image declines.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 06-230698 discloses a cleaning sheet for a fixing roller in a copying machine, in which the main components of the cleaning sheet material are: heat-resistant polymer fibers in the form of tissue, heat-resistant polymer fibers in the form of fibrils, and inorganic fibers having a diameter of 2 μm or less.
However, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 06-230698, although conditions are specified for achieving a good balance between oil permeability and holding properties, in such a manner that good oil supply to the fixing roller and good cleaning can be achieved, no mention is made of suitable conditions for removing oil which has adhered to the paper holding portion as described above (oil removing characteristics and sheet passage characteristics).